onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bellamy
| jva=| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Bellamy The Hyena is a character from the anime and manga series One Piece. Bellamy has a bounty of 55 million Beli. Bellamy earned his nickname from his trademark grin and his reputation for scavenging riches from other pirates, much like a hyena scavenges its food. Bellamy and his pirate crew play a significant role in the Jaya arc of the series. Personality Bellamy's character is one that is cruel, violent and vain. He is very arrogant and is highly confident in his own powers (evident by the fact that he thought he was winning when Luffy fought against him seriously for the first time; although of course, none of his attacks were actually effective against the Straw Hat, due to his elastic physiology, and instead believing that Luffy survived them all through sheer luck), but only against foes he thinks he could win against; which led to his eventual defeat at Monkey D. Luffy's hands, whom Bellamy thought was weak, not knowing that this Pirate Captain recently defeated a Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile, before moving into Jaya. Also he seems to laugh at other people misfortune. Like his pirate crew, he heavily believes in the "New Age" and thinks it will soon come after what he calls the "Age of Dreams" The New Age is what Bellamy believes will follow the "Age of Dreams", which is where people dream of finding One Piece and becoming the Pirate King. His heavy beliefs in the "New Age" had made him mock and laugh at any one who dreams. Abilities and Powers Bellamy has the ability to turn his legs into springs, allowing him to jump with great speed and power. History Jaya Arc Bellamy and his crew were on the island of Jaya, looking for other powerful pirates to recruit for the "New Age." On the island, another pirate, "Roshio the Executioner", has a conflict with Bellamy in a bar. After Roshio wins against Bellamy in a game of poker, Bellamy accuses him of cheating and smashes Roshio out the bar's top floor window (before knocking Roshio out the window in the manga, Bellamy first stabs him, nailing his hand to the money he was trying to collect, shoots him in the leg and sets him on fire). With this attack, Roshio is defeated, but as his crew tries to carry him off, Bellamy jumps out the window to finish the job. Soon after this incident, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami enter the bar in search of answers about a mysterious island floating in the sky. The crew is immediately mocked by the mere mention of this island, especially by Bellamy. He tells the Strawhat crew that legends and dreams such as the sky island are foolish, and that pirates shouldn't be concerned over such nonsense. This comment angers Luffy but not before he decides that a fight over dreams would be meaningless, and resultantly, he and Zoro refuse to engage in battle. This soon prompts Bellamy and his crew to beat up and humiliate the two. Though Bellamy and his crew give Luffy and Zoro a bit of a thrashing, the Strawhats maintain their pacifistic disposition until Nami is forced to drag the two out. Later on, Luffy and crew meet up with Montblanc Cricket who, much like Luffy, believes greatly in the legend of the sky island. During the night, as the Strawhats are on a search in a nearby jungle for a bird that will help them reach the sky island, Bellamy and crew attack and greatly wound Cricket and his friends. Afterwards they steal all of Cricket's gold, which was the only proof the he had of the mysterious island's possible existence. When Luffy finds out what has happened to his new friends, he races back to the bar where he first met Bellamy. Back at the bar, Bellamy and crew are laughing it up over their recent assault on Montblanc Cricket. Just then, the town drunk rushes in wanted posters and news that Bellamy is in great danger. The two men that he and his crew attacked in the bar are Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy, each with a respective bounty of 60 million for Zoro and 100 million for Luffy. Everyone in the bar is shocked, except for Bellamy who arrogantly claims that the wanted posters are forgeries created by the two men in an effort to scare him into giving up in a fight with them. This calms the rest of the pirates down for a while, that is, until Luffy's voice is heard screaming for Bellamy outside of the bar. Upon hearing Luffy, Bellamy exits the bar and challenges Luffy to a duel. Bellamy mostly shows off his skills with repeated use of his "Spring Snipe" technique, making single bouncing shots toward Luffy. Even with this endless assault, Luffy still doesn't lift a finger towards Bellamy. After a few more attacks on Luffy, Bellamy readies one more shot using his "Spring Hopper" technique. Bellamy begins ricocheting himself around the town making his bouncing speed quicker and quicker, creating an almost deafening sound of bouncing springs that covers the entire town. While he is powering up his attack, Bellamy endlessly insults Luffy and Cricket over their persistent dreams and ridiculous belief in the sky island which visibly angers Luffy. In one final attack, Bellamy rockets toward Luffy, and with one single, unstretched massive hit Luffy smashes Bellamy to the ground, busting a nasty imprint of his knuckles on the right side of his fact knocking him completely unconscious. His crew, quickly realizing that Luffy's wanted posters are indeed the real thing, run away. Post Skypiea Later on, he is later seen with an eleaborate bandage around his head (presumably because the marred knuckle imprint that Luffy left him still hasn't healed) at the end of the Skypiea arc where the true leader of the Bellamy Pirates, Donquixote Doflamingo, who is one of Shichibukai, returned to Jaya to kick him out of his crew and forced Sarquiss, one of Bellamy's crew to attack (and possibly even kill) Bellamy "as a lesson," for disgracing his flag when Bellamy was beaten by Monkey D. Luffy. But not before Bellamy begged for forgiveness and another chance from the Shichibukai Manga/Anime influences Bellamy gets his name from Samuel Bellamy. Samuel Ballamy was a real pirate who sailed the seas in the early 1700's. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.25 - Chapter 230, Bellamy's name explained? Trivia *The conflict in the bar between Luffy, Zoro and Bellamy can be compared to the earlier "fight" between Red-Haired Shanks and Higuma.One Piece manga - Chapter 1, Shanks and Higuma. Just as Shanks also chose not to fight against Higuma, Luffy chooses to do nothing against Bellamy. Most likely because of the fact that there was nothing Bellamy and his crew could do to actually compel Luffy and Zoro to take their abuses seriously enough to fight back. At least until they attacked their other defenseless friends, Montblanc Cricket and his "sons" *He has a habit of sticking out his toungue (like a hyena) when he laughs, a habit oddly shared with Calgara. *Bellamy was the only major foe of the protagonists since entering the Grandline who was not aware of the nature of Luffy's devil fruit powers. *Bellamy is the only one that Luffy knocked out in just one hit. References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Bellamy Pirates